


Paparazzi

by Babynicki11



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, Minor Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken, Singer Yuusaku Fujiki
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babynicki11/pseuds/Babynicki11
Summary: Yusaku Fujiki o "Playmaker" la estrella del momento tiene un gran resentimiento hacia cualquier persona que sostenga una cámara, después de que los constantes asaltos y fotografías sopresa arruinaran su antigua relaciónTakeru Homura, el fotógrafo de la revista de espectáculos de ciudad Den tienen un nuevo trabajo: fotografiar a Playmaker
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Homura Takeru, Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken, Kusanagi Jin/Zaizen Akira
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Los reflectores brillaban con intensidad y las bocinas estaban al máximo volumen, era el último concierto de la más reciente gira de Playmaker siendo última parada Tokio

La multitud del enorme auditorio estaba eufórica, algunos no podían creer que estuvieran en un concierto de Playmaker mientras que otros intentaban subir al escenario

El famoso cantante Yusaku Fujiki estaba frente al micrófono mientras tocaba su guitarra favorita, una Fender Stratocaster de color negro

— ¡Son un gran público Tokio!, ¡El mejor que he tenido!

La multitud estiraba sus brazos en un intento de acercarse para poder tocar a Playmaker, todos matarían por un trozo de el

— ¡Y ahora para terminar, una canción que todos conocen!

Nada mejor que terminar el último concierto de su gira con la canción con la que había alcanzado la fama

Cuando se escucharon las primeras notas provenientes de la guitarra el emocionado público paso a estarlo más, todos conocían esa canción

We're a new generation.   
Surfing on the web all night and day.   
Always a celebration.   
Cause when I'm online It's time to play. 

We can travel around the world   
Sharing other family's daily lives.   
For this world is no longer round   
In every corner I find friends of mine.   
Such good friends   
Till the end. 

El baterista comenzó a tocar más rápido para dar paso al coro cantado por Playmaker y la emocionada audiencia

We're going live.   
We're surfin' to these vibes.   
One brave new world.   
To be uncoiled.   
Are you there?   
I've got a message to send.   
Are you there?   
I want to find a brand new friend.

Yusaku amaba cantar esa canción, fue la primera canción que escribió y la primero que cantó cuando solo actuaba en pequeños bares y clubes

One simple connection   
And my computer helps me travel far.   
So much information.   
With my webcam I see who you are.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
El concierto había terminado Yusaku bajaba del escenario mientras era recibido por uno de sus asistentes ofreciendole una toalla y una botella de agua

Otra persona se acercó pero está vestía un elegante traje y tenía entre sus manos un teléfono del cual al parecer nunca se separaba

— Otra presentación perfecta Yusaku

Yusaku tomó la botella y la toalla y comenzó a caminar hacia su camerino acompañado de la persona de traje

— Shoichi, las luces estaban a punto de apagarse a la mitad de Planet net, la batería entró tarde al comenzar la presentación y avísale al bajista que la hora de la siesta es después de que termine el concierto

Shoichi Kusanagi — representante/mejor amigo/cocinero personal/confidente

— Arreglaremos eso, mañana tienes una agenda muy ocupada tienes una entrevista en el show nocturno de Heartland, tienes un evento para conocer a tus fans y el estudio de animación quiere saber si harás el opening del nuevo anime

Caminaban hacia el camerino seguido por todo el séquito que hacia a Yusaku la gran estrella que era

— tienes 10 minutos para prepararte, el auto te espera afuera para llevarte al hotel

Yusaku entro al camerino, se lanzó a un pequeño sofá lleno de almohadas que estaba junto a una pila de comida chatarra y un estereo, "algunos de sus pedidos para poder presentarse".

Tomó el control remoto del estéreo para encenderlo y escuchar durante esos diez minutos a la mejor banda de todo el mundo y todo el universo conocido, "Team Satisfaction"

Crazy, Keep on Driving!! More intense  
Drive on, it's a one way road where you can't turn back

"Team Satisfaction" su banda favorita e inspiración para convertirse en un cantante, aún recordaba cuando su ex-novio lo llevo a un concierto donde logró conocer a los miembros de la banda, ese día en que toda la banda autografió su brazo y había jurado no volver a lavarselo

Keep on Burning Soul!! Make 'em burn hot,  
and just like a storm, get rid of all in your way, so at full throttle...  
Let's go, Clear Mind

Extrañaba a Ryoken pero el ser famoso llevaba a no poder pasar desapercibido y a que todos pusieran atención y especularan sobre si tenian una relación estable o solo era algo pasajero, ese fue una de las muchas cosas que Ryoken odio sobre la fama de Yusaku

— bueno eso quedó en el pasado y no puede cambiarse — se dijo Yusaku a si mismo

Escucho un par más de canciones hasta que pasaron lo diez minutos, se puso de pie, apagó el estéreo y decidió salir del camerino siendo interceptado por Shoichi que se encontraba algo preocupado

— Yusaku estás bien? — pregunto Shoichi mientras lo inspeccionaba con la mirada para ver qué estaba bien 

— . . . Eh si, que ocurre? — pregunto Yusaku

— te contaré en el auto

Salieron del auditorio para ser emboscados por un gran grupo de fans y camarógrafos que fueron mantenidos a raya por los enormes guardaespaldas

Todos trataban de tomar fotografias, dar pequeños regalos o cartas mientras que otros sostenían papeles para recibir autógrafos, Yusaku solo sonreían para todos y saludaba al igual que daba las gracias por haber asistido

La puerta del auto fue abierta por uno de los guardaespaldas dándole paso a Yusaku y Shoichi para llevarlos hasta el hotel

— ¿Que ocurrió mientras estaba en el camerino? — pregunto Yusaku 

— un paparazzi intento meterse a tu camerino a fotografiarte aunque era muy amable y poco persuasivo para ser uno

Yusaku solo cerro los ojos y se recostó en el asiento trasero

— no sería el primero

Personas intentado meterse en una habitación donde estaba el . . . No sería algo extraño

—reforzaremos la seguridad, ahora tienes que dormir muy bien esta noche, mañana a primera hora salimos a Heartland

Continuará


	2. Chapter 2

El auditorio estaba repleto, las personas lo aplastaban dejándolo sin posibilidad de moverse y casi sin aire

\- como podré sacar fotografías con tanta gente aquí

Cuando su jefa le había pedido que asistiera al concierto de Playmaker para poder sacar unas cuantas fotografías para el nuevo número de la revista no pensó que sería algo tan difícil

El entrar había sido algo fácil pero el número de personas fue incrementando más y más haciendo que el y su cámara fueran aplastados por la gran multitud que estaba frenética por el inicio

\- ¿es un poco tarde para renunciar?

Las luces del auditorio se apagaron, los instrumentos fueron tomados por la banda y el suelo del escenario se abrió dejando salir a la gran estrella de la noche

\- ¡Hola Tokio!

Takeru intento liberar sus manos para tomar su cámara y sacar unas cuantas fotografias del inicio

El concierto comenzó, la gente saltaba y bailaba con la música o intentaba grabar todo con sus teléfonos haciendo que el pobre takeru fuera llevado de un lado a otro por la multitud y su campo de visión fuera bloqueado 

They, told me that I was  
No good at all, such a waster.  
And, suddenly I was left  
Out of the cool.

Los conciertos de Playmaker estaban llenos de luces y efectos que hacían que todo fuera un gran espectáculo

Stuck with the fools.  
Not, that much I can do  
I'm out of the crew.  
I hear the lights go out.  
What should I do?  
So stuck to this chain  
And yet I know.

Gotta breakaway!

Su cámara y el eran llevados de un lado a otro, si eran así al comenzar no se imaginaba como serían cuando todo fuera más emocionante

\- ¡esto es imposible! . . . Y creo que alguien me está tocando el trasero

Había momentos en los que odiaba su trabajo, amaba el poder viajar a diferentes lugares y conocer nuevas culturas pero el tener que estar en situaciones como esa lo hacían odiar ser un fotógrafo

Aún recuerda el golpe que recibió de parte de la bailarina Tea Gardner cuando se colo dentro de su estudio de danza para grabar uno de sus ensayos privados

.  
.  
.  
Ciudad Den

Oficinas de "con la vista en Den city'

Las personas caminaban de aquí para haya llenas de trabajo, quedaba poco tiempo para preparar el nuevo número de la revista

La puertas del elevador se abrieron dejando pasar al fotógrafo número uno, Takeru Homura

\- ¡Buenos días a todos!

La mayoría de la gente lo ignoro a veces era demasiado entusiasta

\- Takeru Homura

Un hombre de cara sería, traje y cabello azul se acercó a él "Akira Zaizen- Asistente de Emma Bensho"

\- Emma te está buscando, tiene un nuevo trabajo para ti

Takeru suspiro, cuando su jefa quería verlo esto solía ser para un trabajo para fotografiar a algún famoso y el cual solía terminar con el en alguna situación incómoda o vergonzosa

Toco la puerta de madera y espero hasta que recibió un "adelante"

Abrió y detrás del escritorio pudo ver a su jefa sosteniendo un par de papeles y fotografías

\- ¿Quería verme? - pregunto takeru

Emma dejo todo lo que hacía para dirigirse a su empleado haciéndole una señal para que tomara asiento frente a ella

\- oh Homura, mi querido fotógrafo estrella, tengo un nuevo trabajo para ti . . . Dime, ¿Has oído hablar de Playmaker?

¿Quien no ha escuchado de Playmaker?, cualquiera que no haya escuchado de él de seguro debe vivir debajo de una roca 

\- pues . . .

Emma se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por toda su oficina

\- es la sensación, no hay persona que no lo conozca, no haya escuchado sus canciones o que no tenga fantasias con el, es irresistible aún siendo tan joven

Emma tenía mucha razón, Takeru recordaba como en el último número habían catalogado a Playmaker como el hombre más atractivo de Japón

\- ¿Entonces?

\- necesitamos material sobre el, fotografías y artículos que hagan que todos quieran comprar el nuevo número- dijo Emma emocionada

Cuando se ponía así Takeru sabía que significaban cosas malas para el

\- habrá un concierto mañana necesito que vayas a el y consigas algo bueno y jugoso

¿Algo bueno y jugoso?

\- ¿Como que?

-no lo se, . . . trata de meterte en su camerino y toma fotos de el mientras se cambia, eso volvería locas a las mujeres y algunos hombres

.  
.  
.

Cuando el show y el aplastamiento termino fue momento de qur Takeru comenzará con su trabajo

Se escondió entre el flujo de gente que se dirigía hacia la salida para desviarse hacia los pasillos que lo llevarían hasta el camerino de Playmaker

\- nada por aquí, nada por allá

Los pasillos estaban vacíos ,uno esperaría a un gran grupo de hombres vigilando la puerta con la estrella dorada

\- este podría ser el trabajo más fácil de toda mi carrera

Se acercó silenciosa y cuidadosamente hacia la puerta mientras tarareaba dentro de su cabeza el tema de misión imposible

\- de acuerdo, a la cuenta de tres abriré la puerta

Preparo su cámara y se puso en posición para entrar rápidamente y tomar las ansiadas fotos que su jefa quería

\- uno. . . dos . . .tre. . .

\- ¿Puedo ayudarle? - pregunto una voz grave y masculina acompaña de una fuerte mano que sostenía el hombro del fotógrafo

-. . .

Un par de hombres gigantescos sostenían a Takeru de los hombros el cual estaba nervioso, estaba seguro que esos hombres podrían partirlo a la mitad

\- ho . . . Hola, solo quería entrar . . . Y saludar a la gran estrella . . . Soy . . . Un viejo amigo

No estaba seguro si los hombres creerían eso . . . Definitivamente no lo harían

\- el señor Fujiki es muy explícito con sus reglas sobre los paparazzis - dijo uno de los hombres

\- podemos mostrarle la salida con gentileza o usar la fuerza

Era hora de que Takeru usará todas sus habilidades obtenidas a través de toda su carrera de fotógrafo, debía sobornar a los guardias para que lo dejaran ir ¿Pero con que?

¿Dinero?, de seguro Playmaker les pagaba muy bien así que no era una buena opción

¿Usar su atractivo?, Trabajan para el hombre más deseado del momento por lo que el no era nada

Entonces . . .

\- saben . . . si me dejan entrar entonces podria darle fotos exclusivas de Playmaker . . . tal vez este cambiándose en este momento, ¿No les gustaría ver?

Esperaba poder persuadir a los guardias con eso

Fueron unos largos segundos de silencio hasta que los guardias dieron a conocer su respuesta:

"Lanzar a la calle a Takeru junto con su camara"

\- no me pagan lo suficiente

Continuará


	3. Chapter 3

Estaba tomando un descanso y bebiendo algo en un bar cercano a su trabajo, perseguir a una estrella evitando ser aplastado por la gran cantidad de fans y ser reconocido por la seguridad de la estrella era difícil

—Necesito otro trago

Debía admitir que hasta ahora su trabajo de fotografiar a Playmaker era el más sencillo que había tenido, tal vez aun no lograba tomarle ninguna fotografía para la revista, pero era la primera vez que alguien no lo golpeaba

Claro que los guardaespaldas lo habían lanzado fuera del camerino, pero era uno de los mejores tratos que le habían dado

Hasta ahora en su corta carrera como fotógrafo llevaba siete puñetazos en la cara, diez cachetadas, tres ataques con un paraguas, dos empujones por una escalera, quince personas lo habían insultado y un intento de atropello con un auto

—Muy bien, meterse en su camerino no funciono e ir al concierto no funciono, ya no se me ocurre que hacer

Intento ir al show nocturno de Heartland, pero ya no había asientos disponibles cuando el llego

No podía decirle a Emma que aun no tenia nada, el nuevo numero de la revista saldría en tres semanas y debía tener las fotografías una semana antes para que fuera impresa a tiempo por lo que tenia poco tiempo en conseguir algo bueno del gusto de Emma

—Podría intentar meterme a su casa . . . No, no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo de la última vez

La gente en su trabajo era conocida por ser entrometida y usar cualquier medio para obtener lo que querían, pero Takeru tenía principios, jamás se metería a la casa de un famoso para fotografiarlo. . . Lo hizo una vez, pero gracias a eso recibió su primer golpe en la cara y juro no volver a hacerlo

—tendré que encontrar una mejor forma de hacerlo 

Tendría que pensar en una mejor forma sin poner en riesgo su cuerpo y en especial su rostro

.

.

.

Finalmente podía descansar, después de una larga gira y muchos compromisos en donde desgasto su voz era hora de tomarse un buen descanso y disfrutar de un tiempo de tranquilidad en la privacidad de su hogar de la mejor forma que sabia

Little angel!

Breathing down your smile

Little angel!

Could it be a sign?

Le encantaba componer canciones en su tiempo libre, muchos pensarían que era un adicto al trabajo por eso, pero para él eso era lo más relajante que podía hacer

Rasgaba las cuerdas de su guitarra mientras cantaba, no estaba conectada al amplificador por lo que solo emitía un sonido débil

—Creí que lo querías era descansar —Shoichi estaba junto él, pasaban la mayoría del tiempo juntos por lo que era normal verlo en la casa del cantante

—Esto es relajante para mi

Little angel!

You're my beauty . . . king

Can you break the code

And get them out of here?

—Eres un adicto al trabajo

—¡No es cierto!

Kusanagi rio, Yusaku nunca descansaba, siempre encontraba una forma de encontrarse ocupado

—Esta bien, esta bien . . . ¿Vendrás a casa esta noche?, Jin me presentara a alguien y me encantaría que estuvieras conmigo para conocerlo

Yusaku lo miro, ¿Por qué lo querría ahí?

—. . . ¿Jin te va a presentar a su novio?

El rostro de Kusanagi se oscureció, el se preocupaba por muchas cosas, pero sobre todo por su carrera como representante y su hermano

—Claro que iré, necesito comer algo decente y un poco de tiempo con ustedes

.

.

.

Takeru estaba frente a la puerta de la oficina de Emma, debía decirle que no había conseguido nada para que así su jefa asignara a alguien más, de seguro pondría a Rei, no había persona mas entrometida en la vida de cualquier persona que el 

Toco la puerta esperando recibir el "adelante" por parte de Emma

—Adelante

Takeru entro encontrándose con su jefa ayudando a su asistente a hacer el nudo de una corbata y arreglar el traje que usaba

—Te ves bien, le darás una buena impresión a su familia

—Eso espero

Takeru sentía que interrumpía algo

—Lo lamento Homura—Emma tomo asiento en su escritorio— ¿Conseguiste las fotografías de Playmaker?

Estaba dudando si decirle la verdad en ese momento, no sabía si lo despediría por no cumplir con su tarea, había sido difícil conseguir trabajo

—. . . No . . . no he podido conseguir nada

Su jefa lo miro de manera fija

—Entiendo . . .

—¡No me despida por favor! — Takeru se arrodillo frente al escritorio rogando por su empleo del que aun no era ni seria despedido, había momentos en los que el exageraba

—Tranquilo Homura, no te despediré

—¿enserio?

Emma sujeto su cabeza, de todas las personas a su cargo el de lentes era el más dramático y problemático

—No te despediré, pero aun quiero esas fotografías para el nuevo numero

Se sentía un poco mejor al escuchar eso, si eliminaba los posibles golpes que recibía y que la gente lo tachara de acosador era un buen trabajo

—Según mis fuentes Playmaker se tomará un descanso por lo que será mas sencillo encontrarlo con la guardia baja y sin sus guardaespaldas 

Takeru asintió

—Por ahora puedes ayudar a Akira, esta muy nervioso ya que conocerá a la familia de su pareja y estoy seguro de que necesita que alguien lo lleve hasta la casa de su novio

.

.

.

Estaban en un auto, Takeru conducía mientras que Zaizen estaba en el asiento junto a el 

Ninguno hablaba, nunca se hablaban en el trabajo y lo único que sabían el uno del otro eran sus puestos de trabajo

—. . .Entonces . . . ¿Por cuánto tiempo has estado con él?

—Un año

—Y . . . ¿Cómo se llama?

—. . . Jin

Zaizen no era una persona que hablara mucho y Takeru no encontraba un tema en común sobre el que hablar

—Llegamos

Se detuvieron frente a una humilde casa en los suburbios de ciudad Den, ninguno esperaba a quien se encontrarían cuando estuvieran dentro

—Gracias por traerme—Zaizen bajo del auto con dirección hacia la puerta

—¡Espera!, ¡Quiero conocer a tu novio!

Takeru bajo y corrió para estar junto a el frente a la puerta

—No arruines esta noche. . .

Takeru fue más rápido que el y toco el timbre varias veces, Zaizen lo miro mal

—. . . ¿Qué?

Se escucharon una gran cantidad de pisadas detrás de la puerta para después ser abierta por un chico de larga cabellera purpura y ojos grises

—¡Akira!

El chico se lanzo al más alto para abrazarlo

—Hola Jin

—Te extrañe mucho, . . . ¿Quién es tu amigo?

—Es uno de los fotógrafos de Emma . . . quería conocerte

El menor no se molesto por ello e invito a los al interior de su casa

—Mi hermano trajo a un amigo suyo, es como de la familia

Se dirigieron a la sala de estar, todo estaba muy tranquilo, en uno de los sofás pudieron ver a dos personas sentadas

—El es mi hermano mayor Shoichi trabaja como representante y el es Yu. . .

Zaizen y Takeru casi sufren un infarto al ver a la persona que estaba en la sala junto con el hermano de Jin, ¿Qué hacia Playmaker en la casa del novio de Zaizen?

—Tu . . .

—¡¿Tu hermano es el representante de Playmaker?!

\--Continuara—


	4. Chapter 4

Takeru se sentía un poco nervioso debido a la situación en la que se encontraba, nunca se imagino que un día se encontraría en la casa de un desconocido cenando junto a Playmaker y formando un mal . . . ¿Quinteto?.

— La comida está deliciosa ¿No lo creen?, Es lo mejor que he probado

El ambiente en el comedor era algo tenso, se supondría que Zaizen estaría a solas con la familia de su novio el cual estaba formada por el hombre que doblaba sus cubiertos con furia, pero ahora parecía una cena de amigos muy incómoda.

— . . . ¿Quien es ese? — Shoichi no entendía que hacia el de lentes en su casa, las únicas personas que debían de estar ahí eran el, su hermano Jin, Yusaku que era como otro miembro de su familia y el tipo estirado de traje al que su hermano llama "novio"

— Es Takeru Homura, trabaja conmigo — Respondió Zaizen de manera seca y monótona — Creí que se iría después de presentarle a Jin, No se que sigue haciendo aquí

Todos los ojos se posaron en Takeru quien empezó a reír de manera nerviosa

— . . . ¿Ya mencioné que la comida está deliciosa? — Quería irse de ahí, pero ya se encontraba tan metido en la situación que sería raro e incómodo el dejar el lugar.

Lo seguían mirando mientras intentaba que todos se relajarán un poco, era obvio que no lo estaba logrando

— Creo haberte visto antes, tu cara se me hace familiar

Los ojos de todos pasaron a dueño de la voz que hizo el comentario siendo este Yusaku que hasta hace unos momentos comía tranquilamente de su plato.

Takeru detuvo su risa y comenzó a dudar de manera nerviosa, ¿Se dió cuenta de que era un fotógrafo?, ¿Acaso los de seguridad le describieron su imagen al cantante? O ¿Playmaker se había dado cuenta que el fue quien se intentó meter a su camerino?, Por dios, no quería ser golpeado en la cara otra vez.

— ¿Enserio?

El interrogado miro a todos lados tratando de encontrar un lugar por donde escapara de manera rápida si es que lo habían descubierto, no quería sumar un golpe más a su lista.

— ¿Estuviste en mi concierto no?, Estabas en las primeras filas y la multitud no dejaba de apretarte, parecidas estar sufriendo

— . . . ¡Si!, Estuve en tu concierto, estuviste increíble como siempre — Intento actuar como lo haría cualquier fan que tuviera la oportunidad de conocer a su artista favorito, esperando que le creyera

— Te ves mucho mejor sin tener a una multitud aplastandote

Takeru rio de nuevo de manera nerviosa, se había salvado, normalmente cuando la gente que seguía se daba cuenta de que era un paparazzi terminaba con un algo como un golpe a su rostro.

.  
.  
.

  
La noche había estado interesante, la conversación entre Zaizen y Shoichi pareció una especie de pelea verbal ya que el de cabello morada usaba cualquier comentario que el asistente dijera en su contra.

Por parte de Takeru este hizo todo lo posible para mantenerse lejos de la situación, claro que debes en cuando soltaba una que otra palabra para animar el ambiente, pero siempre terminaba por volver a guardar silencio y alejarse de nuevo.

Playmaker por lo otro lado mostró ser muy diferente a como los medios lo mostraban, esté era una persona muy seria.

Durante toda la noche pudo notar que toda palabra y comentario que salía de la boca del cantante sonaba seco, carente de emoción y energía, no era nada parecido a como se comportaba frente a las cámaras, siempre sonriendo, lleno de energía y a veces coqueto.

— Fue una buena velada — La cena había terminado y era momento de que los invitados se fueran, así que Zaizen se despedía de su pequeña pareja — te veré después Jin

— Te voy a extrañar mucho . . .

La pareja estaba dentro de su mundo, pero salieron de el un momento cuando notaron como el de fotógrafo de lentes los miraba desde la puerta, este parecía no importarle el ver, gracias a su trabajo había visto a cientos de personas en situaciones iguales o peores.

— De acuerdo, entiendo la indirecta, me adelantaré al auto

El de lentes se alejo de la escena que su compañero de trabajo y el chico estaban haciendo, aunque jamás espero el formar parte de una cena como aquella, en verdad se divirtió mucho, claro que debió abstenerse de decir cualquier palabra, pero aún así fue divertido.

— Tal vez debí aprovechar y tomarle unas fotos a Playmaker durante la cena —Habia tenido una oportunidad perfecta para el encargo de si jefa — Pero si lo hubiera era muy probable que me hubieran atrapado

Su trabajo nunca antes había sido tan difícil o le había parecido tan tedioso, pero este en verdad era diferente.

— Ya podemos irnos, despídete Homura — Zaizen ya había terminado de despedirse de su pareja

Takeru solo agitó su mano despidiéndose de Jin, el hermano de este y al cantante que se despedía de el con una expresión sería.

.  
.  
.

  
Unos minutos después de que los invitados se había ido, Yusaku ayudaba a limpiar.

— ¡Lo viste!, es mayor que Jin y un inexpresivo con traje — Shoichi había pasado la noche quejándose y molestando al novio de su hermano, pero parecía que no iba a parar

— No es tan mayor, no tienes que crear un escándalo por ello

— Además trajo a ese tipo de lentes, ¿Que hacia el aquí?, Se supone que era una reunión privada

Yusaku solo escuchaba como su representante se la pasaba quejándose mientras recogía los platos, claro que como cualquier hermano mayor se preocuparía sobre las relaciones de su hermano y por supuesto que era raro que el hombre hubiera traído a un amigo a algo privado, pero aún así el chico le había parecido muy curioso.

— Me agrado el chico

Shoichi dejo caer los platos en el fregadero y volteo a verlo, que a Yusaku le agradará alguien tan expresivo y alegre como el de lentes si que era algo sorprendente.

— Me gusto su cabello, es como si tuviera un sundae de fresa en la cabeza

\--Continuara--


End file.
